My Sweet Brother
by princess5769
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi are dating, but Kaoru is getting jealous, maybe a little too jealous. Will Kaoru go all the way to get his brother back?
1. Chapter 1

**My sweet Brother**

"Hikaru, get up bro.", Kaoru said in a soft tone. Hikaru stretched as he sat up and glared at Kaoru. "Has Haruhi called yet?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shook his head. Hikaru looked at him and then glanced down. He had the face of disappointment and woe. "Cheer up, she'll call give her time to wake up and stretch." Kaoru said happily. Hikaru glared at Kaoru once more this time with the face of anger and doubt. Kaoru shook his head again and got out of bed.

Kaoru walked to their closet to get out the Host Club uniform. Suddenly, the phone ringed. "_Oh lord! Here we go." _Kaoru thought. Hikaru darted his hand to the phone and slammed the phone against his ear. "Hello? Hikaru speaking." Hikaru said happily. "Hikaru! It's Haruhi. Are you ready yet because my dad just dropped me off and I don't want to come up if you're not ready." Haruhi said. Hikaru glanced at Kaoru and Kaoru nodded. "Give me 5 minutes." Hikaru said and put the phone down.

"Hurry Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru got out Hikaru's uniform. Hikaru watched Kaoru lay the suit down. "Ka-Kaoru…" Hikaru started to say, "Can you help me put it on again?" Kaoru smiled and began taking off Hikaru's shirt. A slight blush came to Kaoru's cheeks. "Your muscles when did they get like this?" Kaoru asked. "They've been like this, you just haven't paid attention." Hikaru said. Kaoru helped him put on the shirt and jacket, then left him to his pants on alone.

"Haruhi! You can come up now." Kaoru called. Haruhi's footsteps were heard from inside Hikaru and Kaoru's room. Haruhi walked in and gasped with amazement. "Welcome Haruhi!" Hikaru greeted her. Haruhi was speechless as she sat down on the bed, getting joined by Hikaru. "I'll go get the tea." Kaoru said as he walked out of the room. Hikaru put his arm around Haruhi's waste and pulled her closer to him. "What do you think?" Hikaru asked.

"It's stunning!" Haruhi said. Hikaru lied back on the bed. Haruhi laid on top of him, with her head on his chest. Hikaru felt something growing, something that wasn't good to be growing at the moment, at least not with Haruhi on top of him. _"Shit! She's going to feel it!"_ Hikaru thought. "Hikaru…" Haruhi said. "Yes?" He replied nervously. "I think your little friend is stiffening." Haruhi said giggling. _"Fuck! She felt it!" _Hikaru thought. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you like?" Hikaru said stupidly. "Actually… Does this answer your question?" Haruhi said undoing Hikaru's pants. _"Aw no, it's getting too stiff, if she stimulates me I'll probably cum too early."_ Hikaru thought. Haruhi took off her shirt and bra. Hikaru stared in awe. She then began taking her pants and panties off and threw them on the floor beside the bed. "You're beautiful." Hikaru said in total amazement. Haruhi placed Hikaru's hands upon her breasts letting him grope them.

She sat up and placed herself on top of Hikaru's groin. An expression of pleasure fled over her face. Hikaru started thrusting in and out of her small body. All that could be heard were the moans and screams of a girl getting laid. Hikaru was grunting as he thrust faster and harder. Haruhi began the thrusting of her pelvis. "Damn, Haruhi you're so wet." Hikaru said jokingly. "I really am you goof." Haruhi said. Hikaru's groin became as hard as it's ever been after that. He went faster and French kissed Haruhi immediately. "I want you so badly now." Hikaru whispered best he could.

"I'm all yours." Haruhi replied. Louder moaning came out of Haruhi. "Haruhi I'm about to cum!" Hikaru yelled. Suddenly, Kaoru walked in shirtless, and that's when Hikaru came inside Haruhi and all over the bed. Kaoru dropped the platter full of tea cups, tea pots, sugar, and crème all over the floor when he noticed what just took place. "Kaoru!" Hikaru called to him, but Kaoru ran out of the room. Hikaru and Haruhi exchanged last few glances before Hikaru took off to find Kaoru.

**Wow, wasn't that dramatic? Please Review and Favorite. Also, I have to get at least 2 good reviews for the next chapter to be posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sweet Brother**

Haruhi put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "Go talk to him." She said. Hikaru got up and put his pants and underwear back on. He looked one more time at Haruhi then left, closing the door behind him. He thought about all the places Kaoru could be. Finally he heard a sniffle and believed it to be Kaoru. Hikaru walked down the hall to their parent's room, right beside the door way was the small entrance to a room Hikaru and Kaoru played in when they were smaller. Hikaru opened the door and crawled in.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru wouldn't speak. He was huddled in the corner with his knees to his face. Hikaru came a little closer to him and attempted to put his arm around him. Kaoru shoved his arm away and scooted further into the corner. "Kaoru, please, talk to me." Hikaru said. Kaoru still wouldn't speak, in fact, he curled into a ball. "Kaoru." Hikaru said. Finally, the silence from Kaoru broke.

"I love you, you fucking bastard! That's what's wrong!" Kaoru yelled. Hikaru froze and a stare of shock to Kaoru. "But, Kaoru, we're brothers. Besides, I thought we only acted like we were in love just to please our guests." Hikaru said concerned. Kaoru got pissed and said, "Just forget it, okay?! Go back to having sex with your future wife who's going to end up like Elizabeth!" Hikaru suddenly had a fire spark inside him. "You fucking, bastard! How dare you bring up Elizabeth!" Hikaru said.

Elizabeth was Hikaru's first real love. They did everything together; eat ice-cream, play games, drink tea, attend parties, etc. One day Hikaru was convinced that she would be the one he married and he had sex with Elizabeth. Turns out, Hikaru was used. She only said she would marry him for the sex. Hikaru's been in denial ever since, also, he constantly thinks she'll come back, and when she does, they'll get married.

"You're a fucking idiot, Hikaru! She isn't coming back and she doesn't really love you! Haruhi is the same way!" Kaoru yelled, and then stormed off. "Get back here and finish what you started!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru continued storming away heading for the stairs. Hikaru walked back to his room and sat beside Haruhi. "Hikaru, are you okay?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru just looked at down at the floor, remaining ever so silent. Haruhi tried to look into his eyes; all she saw was a single tear fall to the floor.

"Hi-Hikaru… are you… are you crying?" She said sadly. Hikaru wouldn't move, wouldn't speak, and wouldn't breathe normally. He held his breath, trying to contain the sobs. "Do you want me to go?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru still remained silent, but he raised his hand to his eye and wiped another tear that was about to fall. Haruhi got up and collected her few belongings. "I'll come back some other time." Haruhi said as she opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her. Hikaru wouldn't move and still contained the sobs.

More tears were falling to the floor, busting into a million smaller drops. Finally, Hikaru could no longer contain his sobs. He buried his face into his pillow and tried to keep them rather silent. 3 hours later, Hikaru stopped his sobbing and got up. He took the soiled sheets off the bed and changed them to Kaoru's favorites. He then went downstairs and prepared Kaoru's favorite meal: spaghetti.

Kaoru returned to their room later that night. Hikaru was nowhere to be found, but the spaghetti was left on the table beside the bed for Kaoru to enjoy. Kaoru then thought to himself, "_If this is his way of fixing things, it's not going to work." _ Kaoru ignored the spaghetti and went to bed.

**So, guys, that was the second part to the My Sweet Brother series. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but guess what! I'm going to post 2-3 chapters tonight and maybe post a 4****th**** chapter tomorrow.**


End file.
